Upper City
Locations article |image=UpperCity-Opening.png |caption=The opening area of the Upper City in the [[Era following Blood Omen|era following Blood Omen]] |introduced= Blood Omen 2 (2002) |appearances= Blood Omen 2 }} The Upper City is a playable location in Meridian featured in Blood Omen 2. Most of A Question of Faith (chapter) takes place in the Upper City. Profile Kain first entered the Upper City on the advice of Vorador, seeking to find the Bishop of Meridian "'''A Question of Faith"' - "Disguised as a nobleman to blend in with the populace, Kain takes a gondola to the Upper City. The Cathedral is clearly visible as the city's most impressive landmark, but you won't be able to just waltz inside to speak with the Bishop. The Sarafan Lord has imposed a curfew, and the numerous Sarafan Guards patrolling the area are looking for you. It is likely that Kain will also encounter more traitorous vampires aligned with the Sarafan."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 32.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Vorador: "Our kind cannot approach the Keep; we would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence. But the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian."//'Kain:' "A Bishop allies with us?"//'Vorador:' "The promise of immortality can be very persuasive, for a Bishop whose faith in an afterlife is…wanting. The Bishop knows a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep. You will find him in the Upper City. Tell him I sent you, and he will give you access to the Keep."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.(who knew a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep which would enable Kain to save Umah). Unfortunately Kain was to run into Marcus, who used his Dark Gift, Charm, to read Kain's thoughts and discover about the Bishop. Marcus: "No matter. My mental power still allowed me to read your thoughts. You seek the Bishop of Meridian, do you not? He has some information that you require."//'Kain:' "Clever trick."//'Marcus:' "I will ensure that you never get that information.You may find the good Bishop, Kain, but when you do – he will be dead."//'Kain:' "Not if I reach him first –"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Marcus: "Another of the traitorous vampires working with the Sarafan. He can be found in the Upper City level. Beware his psychic abilities." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Kain followed Marcus around the Upper City, to the Bishop's Manor Marcus: "You there! You are to conduct me to the Bishop’s manor on the instant."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador: "Kain, it is Vorador. You must reach the Bishop’s manor at the other end of the city. Only he can give you passage into the Seraphan Keep. The curfew has set in, so be careful on the streets. The guards are looking for anyone suspicious, and will attack you on sight."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador: "Kain, the Bishop’s manor is near. However, the Seraphan patrols have locked down all the streets. You may be able to trick them into opening the gates. Find the clock tower, and ring its bell. The workers will think it time for their shift to change, and will open the gates."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and back to the Cathedral, Kain: "Yes, you will. Tell me where to find the Bishop."//'Butler:' "I can't – I mean, I don't know –"//'Kain:' "Shall I ease your mind and tell you I am sent by Vorador for the vampire resistance? Or shall I simply tear out your throat and continue my search? I leave the decision to you."//'Butler:' "The Cathedral – he fled there. He thought he would be safe."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "When the battle ends, feast on the Knight's blood and feel free to take his axe. The Bishop's butler then appears and tells Kain that his master has fled to the Cathedral. He shows you the tunnel that leads back outside right in front of a checkpoint." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 37.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 where Kain battled Marcus for the Bishop's life (see also Marcus (boss)). Marcus: "You are too late, Kain. He is entirely in my power."//'Kain:' "Release him, and I may spare your life"//'Marcus:' "I hold the cards now, Kain. Surrender yourself to me, or I will kill him"//'Kain:' "What do I care for the life of some mortal? But the thought of killing you at last entices me. Tell me, Marcus. Do you truly believe you can stop me?"//'Marcus:' "Stay back! You cannot win. The Bishop will tell you nothing while he remains under my power. And you will never catch me!"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Objective 2: Defeat Marcus to free the Bishop from his mind control. "The Bishop isn't going to be able to tell you anything in his current state of mind. Unless you defeat Marcus, the old man will remain forever silent." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 38-39. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Boss Strategies: Marcus Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 4. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 "After you deliver the final blow, you'll watch as Marcus lands unceremoniously upon the altar. Kain will approach and absorb the vampire's Dark Gift" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Visually the Upper City was another upgrade from the Lower City; as the name implied the main occupants of the Upper City were the nobility of Meridian, meaning that NPCs became well dressed and better spoken (though Thugs and Thieves could still be found in back alleys), the roads were now wide and well maintained and used by several carriages (though no horses were seen). The architecture of the Upper City was Georgian and was decked in ornate fencing and visual splendour. Sarafan banners, symbols and flags were all over the Upper City and the 'Golden Eagle' Sarafan Symbol was given particular prominence. Statues and water features were also seen throughout the area . The Bishop's Manor The Bishop's Manor 'is a building featured in ''Blood Omen 2, in Chapter 4: The Upper City . It was the home of the Bishop of Meridian. When Kain travelled to the Upper City, looking for the Bishop (and knowledge of the secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep), he sought out the Bishop's Manor, '''Vorador: "Kain, it is Vorador. You must reach the Bishop’s manor at the other end of the city. Only he can give you passage into the Seraphan Keep. The curfew has set in, so be careful on the streets. The guards are looking for anyone suspicious, and will attack you on sight."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador: "Kain, the Bishop’s manor is near. However, the Seraphan patrols have locked down all the streets. You may be able to trick them into opening the gates. Find the clock tower, and ring its bell. The workers will think it time for their shift to change, and will open the gates."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. but the intervention of 'traitor vampire' Marcus would result in a race to the building between the two vampires. Marcus: "You there! You are to conduct me to the Bishop’s manor on the instant."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. When Kain finally arrived at the Bishop's Manor, he found that it was surrounded by high fences and was being raided by the Sarafan. Delivery Servant: "Hey, you there, you work for the Bishop, don’t you? I have three crates of wine to deliver."//'Manor Servant:' "I don’t work for him."//'Delivery Servant:' "Oh yes you do. I've seen you there"//'Manor Sevrant:' "I’ve left his employ just this minute. And I wouldn’t go near the place if I were you."//'Delivery Servant' "Why not? I’ve got this wine –"//'Manor Servant:' "The Seraphan are searching the house."//'Delivery Servant:'//''"Thanks, friend, I owe you for that."'' Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Finding an alternative entrance to the Bishop's Manor (by Jumping between two towers and entering via the roof), Kain was able to fight off the Sarafan troops long enough for Kain to reach the Bishop's Butler, who informed Kain that the Bishop had fled the oncoming Sarafan and had returned to the Cathedral using a secret tunnel from his Manor. Sarafan Guard: "I was here every minute. He did not get out this way. Have you found the tunnel yet?"//'Sarafan Knight:' "Ugh, you believe that rumor – that the Bishop had a tunnel?"//'Sarafan Guard:' "If he didn’t get out this way, and the others didn’t see him, then there must be a tunnel. It stands to reason."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain: "Yes, you will. Tell me where to find the Bishop."//'Butler:' "I can't – I mean, I don't know –"//'Kain:' "Shall I ease your mind and tell you I am sent by Vorador for the vampire resistance? Or shall I simply tear out your throat and continue my search? I leave the decision to you."//'Butler:' "The Cathedral – he fled there. He thought he would be safe."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Butler: "Of course, sir. This way, sir. It is my pleasure to serve you. This tunnel will bring you again to the streets."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Notes *The Bishop's Manor is a tall, grand building, that is lavishly decorated (better than most houses seen in the Upper City). Two "delivery servants" are heard conversing outside (one advising the other the other of the Sarafan searching the house and telling him to avoid it.). There is also a sign hanging from the tall fences that reads "Bishop's Manor" *Kain enters the Manor by Jumping between two high towers - both of these towers have several stained glass windows which resemble depictions of St. George and the Dragon . *Sarafan Guard invading the Manor are heard discussing the possibility that the Bishop has a secret Tunnel through which he has fled, this is later confirmed to Kain by the Bishop's Butler. Bishop'sManorInterior.png|The grand interior of the Bishop's Manor Bishop'sManorSign.png|Sign indicating the regular entrance to the Bishop's Manor UC-StGeorge.png|One of the "St. George and the Dragon" Stained Glass Windows Meridian Cathedral The Cathedral, ''presumably more formally '''Meridian Cathedral', was a building featured in Blood Omen 2 in Chapter 4: the Upper City , it was arguably the focal point for the Human religion of all of Meridian. Meridian Cathedral was a large prominent building in the Upper City, "'''A Question of Faith"' - "Disguised as a nobleman to blend in with the populace, Kain takes a gondola to the Upper City. The Cathedral is clearly visible as the city's most impressive landmark, but you won't be able to just waltz inside to speak with the Bishop. The Sarafan Lord has imposed a curfew, and the numerous Sarafan Guards patrolling the area are looking for you. It is likely that Kain will also encounter more traitorous vampires aligned with the Sarafan."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 32.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 it had many ornate stained glass windows though none of them were symbolic (unlike others in the ''Legacy of Kain'' series). The private chambers of the Cathedral were luxuriously decorated with red velvet and gold . "Open the door and walk through the checkpoint. From the opulent look of things, this must be the Bishop's quarters. Sure enough, as you head down the red carpet, you'll come face to face with the Bishop of Meridian himself." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 38.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 The main chamber of the Cathedral was clad in stone and had several sculptures in the walls and pillars. It also had an altar and several pews in the lower levels. The main chamber also had a second level, with a balcony overlooking the lower level. Two bells mounted in the upper level could be rung with levers in side alcoves on the lower level. Beside the Cathedral was a graveyard area containing several crypts and an entrance to the Cathedral . When Kain travelled to the Upper City seeking the Bishop of Meridian he began the chapter at a gondola station a short distance away from the Cathedral. Still on Maps Thread at the Eidos Forums (by Shrykull) Kain was forced to return to the Cathedral "'''Find the Bishop of Meridian at the Cathedral."' - "The Bishop knows of a secret passage to the Sarafan Keep where Umah is being held. Time is of the essence, as she is scheduled to be executed."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 32.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 after finding from the Bishop's Butler at the Bishop's Manor that the Bishop had fled to the Cathedral to avoid the Sarafan. Kain: "Yes, you will. Tell me where to find the Bishop."//'Butler:' "I can't – I mean, I don't know –"//'Kain:' "Shall I ease your mind and tell you I am sent by Vorador for the vampire resistance? Or shall I simply tear out your throat and continue my search? I leave the decision to you."//'Butler:' "The Cathedral – he fled there. He thought he would be safe."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "When the battle ends, feast on the Knight's blood and feel free to take his axe. The Bishop's butler then appears and tells Kain that his master has fled to the Cathedral. He shows you the tunnel that leads back outside right in front of a checkpoint." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 37.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain returned to the Cathedral and found the Bishop of Meridian in the private quarters, Kain battles his way through the Cathedral and reaches the Private Quarters. The room is darkly lit except for a throne that is surrounded by burning candles. A man in priest's robes stands at attention, staring forward. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. under Marcus' control. Marcus: "You are too late, Kain. He is entirely in my power."//'Kain:' "Release him, and I may spare your life"//'Marcus:' "I hold the cards now, Kain. Surrender yourself to me, or I will kill him"//'Kain:' "What do I care for the life of some mortal? But the thought of killing you at last entices me. Tell me, Marcus. Do you truly believe you can stop me?"//'Marcus:' "Stay back! You cannot win. The Bishop will tell you nothing while he remains under my power. And you will never catch me!"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. seeking to kill Marcus, Kain chased Marcus out across the rooftops and back to the Cathedral's stained glass ceiling, where they both fell through the roof. "Climb the ladders after him until you reach the rooftop, then use your Jump power to follow him across to the roof and to a tower. Eventually, you'll catch up to him on the stained-glass windows adorning the roof of the cathedral. Unfortunately, it looks like you both have exceeded the weight limit." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 38.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Kain has chased Marcus through the city and back to the Cathedral roof. They have both fallen through the roof. Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Marcus' Boss battle then took place at the Cathedral Objective 2: Defeat Marcus to free the Bishop from his mind control. "The Bishop isn't going to be able to tell you anything in his current state of mind. Unless you defeat Marcus, the old man will remain forever silent." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 38-39. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Boss Strategies: Marcus Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 4. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 . Notes *Merdian Cathedral is only named as "The Cathedral" in sources, however it would presumably be known more widely throughout Nosgoth as "Meridian Catherdal". The fact the Bishop's formal title is the "Bishop of Meridian" may also suggest this title for the Catherdal. *When Kain first passes the main doors of the Catherdal, bells and chanting can be heard coming form inside the Cathedral, they cannot be heard in Kain's second pass by the Cathedral (because of the background music) but they can be heard in Marcus' Boss Battle, if Kain is positioned close to the main entrance. The Cathedral's bells are vital to defeating Marcus, but they are mounted in the centre of the Cathedral and not by the doors . *The alcoves that contain the bells levers contain two interesting sculptures (on opposite sides) one contains a winged humanoid, whilst the other has a set of crested humanoids;this is perhaps more evidence of Human religion in Nosgoth being influenced by the Elder Wars . Indeed the sculpture with the winged being (a possible nod to the Ancient vampires) is seen in the opening video in Kain's castle . As with many other Blood Omen 2 artworks, these have been adapted from real-world pieces - with the winged sculpture appearing on the Column of Antoninus Pius in Rome, Italy. *Nearby the outside of Cathedral, Kain can pass two Thugs discussing an Aristocrat, who, believing his wife was having an affair, met the thug in the Red Raven to organise her lover's death. After following her, the Thug realised that she was not having an affair, but praying to a Priest at the Cathedral for her son, who had "run off". It is implied that the thug murdered the Priest at the Cathedral and returned to the Upper City with his accomplice to rob the Aristocrat couple. Thug 1: "So this fella taps me on the shoulder."//'Thug 2:' "Right there, in the Red Raven?"//'Thug 1:' "That’s right. But I could tell he didn’t belong there. Nice hands, he had, and that look in his eye like he reads too much."//'Thug 2:' "Oh, a swell, was he?"//'Thug 1:' "That’s right. And he tells me, he’ll give me a tenner if I follow his wife for an evening, and kill the man she meets. Heh, and guess who it was?"//'Thug 2:' "Who?"//'Thug 1:' "A priest at the cathedral. She was going there every night to pray for her son who’s run off somewhere."//'Thug 2:' "Whoa, what did you do?"//'Thug 1:' "What ya think? What I’d been paid to do. I’m not one to spit at a tenner."//'Thug 2:' "Is it time yet?"//'Thug 1:' "No, wait till that light up there goes out. The gentry never think. They invite you to their house and, what, do they think you just go away after that?"//'Thug 2:' "And there’s lots of silver, you say? And the woman has jewels?"//'Thug 1:' "Hidden in the same place. Can you believe it?!"//'Thug 1:' "Well, we’ll just have to teach them a lesson about that. They should thank us for it." Crystal Dynamics. Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *In the graveyard area, one crypt notably involves a puzzle (called "Wall Switches" in the''Prima Guide'') which requires three 'walls' to be pushed to open the passage to the Bishop's private quarters - the three walls pushed bear Kain's symbol, those untouched bear the symbol of the Sarafan Order. In addition, there are also several Kain symbols in fire at the heart of this crypt . UC-Cathedral-Interior.png|Interior of the Cathedral BO2-CathedralInteriorHQ.jpg|The Cathedral Interior BO2-Marcus-Boss-Final Fall.PNG|The Cathedral's Main Altar area BO2-UC-Cathedral-PrivateChambers.PNG|Kain meets the Bishop in the private chambers UC-Cathedral-WingedSculpture.png|The Cathedral's sculpture of a winged being UC-Cathedral-CrestedSculpture.png|The Cathedral's Sculpture of some crested beings UC-SymbolsMausoleum.png|Kain and Sarafan Order symbols in graveyard crypt entrance to the Cathedral Notes *Kain arrives at the Upper City in a 'gondola' which runs on a rail and floats in water . Given a similar layout inside "Southgate Tram Station" in the Lower City, it is possible that the proper name for the technology in Meridian is 'Trams'. Behind the Scenes - The Lower City on The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). The station Kain arrives in the Upper City on has no sign . *Kain appears to go over the same area of the Upper City several times; he begins outside the Meridian Cathedral and soon meets and chases Marcus to the Bishop's Manor, where it appears that the Bishop has fled to the Catherdal, Kain passes down the same road he went through at the beginning to reach the Cathedral (although the doorways that are open have changed). He soon once again leaves the Cathedral chasing Marcus, before once again returning to the Cathedral and falling through the roof with Marcus . *The Upper City has many complex decorative water features such as waterfalls and fountains, these are likely fed from the Cistern that Kain passes through early in the section . *Passing the Cathedral initially it's possible to hear bells and chanting coming from within; these can still be heard near the main doors in Marcus' boss fight. The Cathedral also contains two interesting Murals (beside the bells levers in the boss fight), one shows a winged figure the opposite one show a set of crested figures. This may be more evidence that Nosgoth's Human religion is inspired by the Elder Wars . *Kain passes through a mausoleum in a cemetery making his way to the Cathedral. In part of a puzzle there are 5 blocks, only three of which can be pushed (like switches) to solve the puzzle - these blocks are marked with Kain's symbol, the ones which don't move have the Sarafan symbol on them . *According to Maps, the Upper City is at the very heart of Meridian, (surrounded by the Sarafan Keep, Industrial Quarter, the Device and The Lower City ; and nearby the Slums /Smuggler's Den island and the passage to the Canyons). Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. The Upper City area shares many obvious close connections with other nearby areas; Kain arrives on a gondola from the Lower City; part way through the Upper City, he finds a river that divides the Upper City from the Industrial Quarter (which can be seen on maps) and releases the workers so he can briefly enter the Industrial Quarter to gain a better vantage point for a Jump; and whilst pursuing Marcus across the rooftops, the Device can be seen in the background (with a prominent glowing Glyph Box style symbol) . Still on Maps Thread at the Eidos Forums (by Shrykull) *There is more Sarafan propaganda in the Upper City, this seems more 'civilised' than that seen in the Lower City and Smuggler's Den. Large banners and the "Golden Eagle Sarafan Symbols" are displayed everywhere. Statues are seen throughout the level, (apparently depicting Sarafan Archers which become more 'Spartan-like' in appearance as the level progresses) and there are posters apparently comparing the Sarafan to (what appear to be) Romans and the Crusades. There is even several stained glass windows (at a particular Jump between two towers, as Kain enters the Bishop's Manor ) that appears to feature a depiction of the "St. George and the Dragon " story . *Virtually no signs identifiable signs are seen in the Upper City, There is a sign that reads "Bishop's Manor" at the end of the road where Kain finds the fenced off Bishop's Manor, aside from this, only "R.I.P." can be made out on gravestones (though this is printed backward on the reverse of the gravestones) . Gallery UCSarafanEagle.png|Sarafan Eagle in the Upper City UC-SarafanLampost.png|Sarafan Lampost Symbols UC-SarafanTwoTier.png|A "Two Tier" Sarafan Symbol UC-Cistern.png|The underground Cistern supplying the Upper City fountains UC-SymbolsMausoleum.png|Sarafan Order and Kain symbols in a Mausoleum UC-IQ-Bridge.png|The Bridge between the Upper City and the Industrial Quarter, viewed from the Industrial Quarter side UC-DeviceRooftopView.png|The Device viewed from the Upper City rooftops UC-SarafanSpartan.png|A "Spartan" Sarafan statue See also *''A Question of Faith (chapter)'' * Chapter 4: The Upper City - "A Question of Faith" Script at Nosgothic Realm * Chapter 4: The Upper City - "A Question of Faith" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Four at Dark Chronicle References Browse Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Browse Category:Locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 major locations Category:Locations/Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations/Villages